


The Place Where It All Began

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: Jowd and Yomiel visit the place where their fates changed over a decade before.
Relationships: Jowd & Yomiel (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Place Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Flufftober prompt "Possibilities".

Walking through the quiet park, Yomiel approaches the fountain. It is devoid of water, the pedestal above a stark reminder of the loss of the park's guardian. Gaze shifting to the bent lamp post, he winces. That metal spike is bigger than he remembers. It's a miracle he survived that piercing his back. Still far preferable to the alternative.

Heavy footsteps tread up to him. A broad hand rests upon his shoulder.

"How does it feel, coming here again?"

"It's okay. I just feel calm, I suppose."

"I see." Jowd places his hands in his pockets, following Yomiel's gaze. "I've been here many times. Just thinking about the past."

"Yeah. I've done a lot of that too."

"I'm so glad you were able to survive." Jowd shakes his head. "I felt so much guilt about making the decision to shoot you. Thank the gods we were able to overcome that fate."

"Being shot dead would have been far preferable to becoming some kind of immortal being." A cynical smile takes form on Yomiel's face. He turns around to face Jowd. "But I'm glad you don't have to suffer from that guilt anymore."

"It was a decision made in the heat of the moment. I was young and rash. Taking a life is not something to be taken lightly." Jowd gazes at Yomiel with a pained expression. "You were just a scared young man fearing for your future."

Yomiel's head shifts in an almost imperceptible nod. "I had no idea, you know."

"Hm?"

"You and Inspector Cabanela, you were both burdened with guilt about your actions that day, weren't you?"

"Of course we were. We sent a man to his death. A man who turned out to be innocent no less. You should have seen Cabanela the day they discovered you were in fact innocent." Jowd casts his gaze toward the ground. "He looked so distraught."

Yomiel swallows, turning away. "I was so blind. All I could think about was my own pain and suffering. It didn't even occur to me anyone else felt bad about what happened on that day. Even if I had known, I don't suppose it would have a difference. I would still have become a killer." He raises his hands, staring at them.

"Well." Jowd exhales. "At least we were able to avert that fate of yours."

"Mm."

"Hello there!" A voice carries to them on the breeze.

"Oh, boy. It's that odd person."

Jowd chuckles. "With pamphlets at the ready, no less."

"I guess that particular fate couldn't be changed, huh?"

"You there, I have something very important to give you!" A round haired youth bustled up to them. He reached into his bag and produced a couple of pamphlets. "Protect the park and put an end to dog fouling! Too many degenerates have been allowing their dogs to foul this beautiful park and it's time to make a stand!"

Yomiel raises an eyebrow. "Wow. He'll make them for anything, won't he?"

Jowd shrugs, smiling. "Guess he had a few too many missteps."

"Well? Will you help me keep this park clean?"

"Alright, alright." Yomiel takes a pamphlet, as does Jowd. "No more banging on about rocks of the gods, huh?"

"Hm? Gods? Rocks?" The youth tilts his head. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what you mean. Unless you're talking about the meteorite? Oh yes, I was there that day, you know?"

"Really now?" Jowd says, keeping his face blank.

"Oh yes, really! That meteorite was truly beautiful. Watching it took my breath away! But that wasn't the only incredible thing I saw that day. You see, there was this man holding-"

"You can skip the hostage taking part," Yomiel interrupts. "We know about that bit."

"Oh, alright, but you won't believe what happened after that meteorite part. Want to hear it?"

"Go on," says Jowd. Yomiel gives him a quizzical look but says nothing.

"Right, well, just after the meteorite fell, one of those dazzling shards hurtled towards the two men. For a moment, I thought it might be about to strike the criminal down, an act of judgement from the gods themselves!"

"Those are some messed up gods," Yomiel muttered.

"But then it hit the detective! And his gun went off in the midst of it all! And the villain somehow ended up impaled on the lamp post, but thanks to that, the girl was now safe. But then, Mino, who had somehow ended up atop the lamp post... it started to fall. That poor little girl was lying there, and Mino was about to fall on top of her! My breath was in my throat. I was begging that little girl to get up and run away, but she wasn't moving, and then something unbelievable happened."

"Hey, why are we listening to this?" Yomiel whispers.

"Just wait," Jowd whispers back.

"That man who had just minutes ago been holding the little girl hostage peeled himself off the lamppost and fell down next to the girl. Then he did something incredible. Even as Mino was falling down on top of him, he saved that little girl! Threw her clear of its path! What an amazing change of heart! He went from being a villain to a hero!"

"Hero, huh?" Yomiel blinks at him, mouth hanging open.

"Yes! What a brave and courageous man he was, putting his life at risk for the sake of that little girl! The newspapers didn't say very much about that part afterwards, but I'll never forget what I saw that day. A man who turned away from the path of darkness to become an ally of justice."

"Quite the impressive story," remarks Jowd.

"Yes. Yes, indeed. If you would like to hear anything else-"

"No, that's quite enough, thank you," Jowd cuts in quickly.

"Very well. Please remember to make an appeal about the dog fouling problem! We will let these villains desecrate our glorious park no longer!" With that, the young man scurried away.

"Well." Jowd looks at Yomiel, who is staring into the distance. He puts an arm around his shoulders. "How about that. You're a hero."

Yomiel shakes his head. "Do I really deserve to be called a hero? I put Lynne in danger."

"You saved her life."

"It happened all because Sissel and Missile were trying to save mine." Yomiel's throat bobs. "It's strange. Being called a hero, even after everything I did."

"Lynne calls me her hero. And honestly? I still don't think I deserve it. Not after I decided to shoot you. It's my fault she was even taken hostage to begin with. But you did something good that day, Yomiel. You saved a life."

"Yeah." Yomiel smiles. "I guess saving lives does feel pretty good."

"Ever thought about becoming a police officer?"

Yomiel makes a sour face. "Er, no thanks. I'll stick to computers."

"Fair enough." Jowd shrugs, his lips curving up. "Maybe I'll put a good word in with the IT department. You could continue to be an ally of justice behind the screen."

Yomiel lets out a short laugh. "Yeah, sure. I'll think about it."

"Well then, let's head somewhere else, shall we?" Jowd claps his hand against Yomiel's shoulder. "Don't forget to keep an eye out for dog crap."


End file.
